¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡28 de marzo! ¡El cumpleaños de Sakura! La Haruno se ha sentido muy deprimida desde la partida de Sasuke de la aldea y peor aún que se acerca su cumpleaños. Sus amigos harán lo posible por alegrarla, ¿qué sucederá? One-shot .


_¡Ay Dios mío! Por fin he vuelto. Después de quién sabe cuántos siglos, esta es la primera vez que vuelvo a escribir. Fue horrible no poder hacer nada, en verdad lo siento, no he podido continuar mis fics, pero prometo hacerlo en estas vacaciones. Mhm…hasta se me olvidó publicar el cumpleaños de Tenten y eso que ya lo tenía escrito u_u…pues ya ni modo. A esperar otro año. Ahora le toca a Sakura, veamos si mis aptitudes de escritora no han muerto aún XP._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran sabio __**Masashi Kishimoto**_, _el creador del mejor manga de todos los tiempos._

_**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**_

_1. —Estos son los diálogos normales—_

_2. __Lo que está escrito en cursiva__, son los pensamientos de los personajes._

_3. __(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)__ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo._

_4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes._

_5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes._

_6. Este es mi separador: __-o-o-o- __para algunas escenas._

_7. El oneshot se encuentra poco después de que Sasuke haya dejado la Aldea de Konoha._

_8. ¿Comedia? Dejen me quito unas telarañas del cerebro y que la rueda del hámster vuelva a trabajar._

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!**

Sí, era 27 de Marzo, a un día del cumpleaños número catorce de una muy triste Sakura. Habían pasado unas escasas semanas y todavía se sentía de lo peor, sabía que no debería estar afligida por siempre, pero no podía evitarlo. Se decía a sí misma que el tiempo lo curaría.

-o-o-o-

—Sasuke-kun… —decía la peli—rosada tendida sobre la cama de su habitación mientras miraba el calendario—. ¿27 de Marzo? Hum…mañana es mi cumpleaños –se incorporó lentamente mientras miraba el exterior por una ventana —¿Debería alegrarme…?

-o-o-o-

—Que problemático –decía un Nara desesperado—. Habíamos quedado en que llegaríamos aquí a las 8.

—¿Qué horas son? –preguntaba tranquilamente Hinata.

—Las 8:35 –respondió Tenten algo molesta—. Ésta es la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Apuesto a que todavía sigue durmiendo –intervino un chico con un perro blanco sobre su cabeza.

—Te juro que si es así, yo misma lo mataré –contestó una rubia a punto de explotar.

—Cálmate Ino, sólo hay que ir a revisar –trató de animarla Lee.

-o-o-o-

—¡Naruto! ¡Abre la puerta! –gritaba Shikamaru afuera del departamento del rubio.

—Lo sabía, sabía que ese idiota seguiría dormido –comentó la Yamanaka—. Ahora sí está muerto.

—¿Y qué tal si no está en casa? –cuestionó la Hyuuga tímidamente.

—Me cuelgo del cuello si no es así –habló Tenten muy segura.

—Mejor vamos por la ventana –propuso el Inuzuka.

—¡Sí! ¡La llama de la juventud siempre nos dará buenas ideas!

Los shinobis se asomaron y vieron a un Uzumaki roncando sobre su cama a pocos centímetros de caer al suelo.

—¡Idiota! –volvió a gritar Ino golpeando el vidrio—. ¡Holgazán inepto! ¡Te dijimos que nos reuniríamos a las ocho y ya casi son las nueve!

El escándalo despertó a un asustado rubio que azotó como res en el suelo.

—Auch… —decía Naruto sobándose la cabeza—. Pudieron haber tocado en vez de gritar.

—¡Eso hicimos ignorante! –exclamó Tenten respaldando los gritos de la rubia—. ¡Y no nos abriste!

—¿Ven por qué las mujeres son tan problemáticas? –preguntó el Nara en voz baja dirigiéndose a los chicos.

—Oh…lo siento –habló muy desanimado mientras los dejaba pasar—. Snif…estoy enfermo y casi no pude dormir en la noche.

—¿Y ahora qué tienes? –preguntó Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba.

—Estoy resfriado –aclaró el chico—. Me siento muy mal.

—¿Quieres que te compre un ataúd? –cuestionó la Yamanaka.

—Uy…creo que alguien está de mal humor –aclaró Lee entre dientes.

—Na-Naruto-kun –intervino la ojiperla retraídamente—. Lo que pasa es que íbamos a planificar la fiesta de Sakura.

—Ah sí, Sakura-chan. No hay problema –afirmó limpiándose la nariz con el brazo—. Pero primero… —dijo sujetándose el estómago—. Necesito ir al cuarto de los lamentos.

—¿Cuarto de los lamentos? –inquirió Tenten.

—En otras palabras, el retrete –respondió el Nara.

—Bueno…mientras Naruto hace sus necesidades… —interrumpió Kiba—. Será mejor que empecemos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Creo que hay un problema –dijo la Hyuuga—. No sé si lo han notado…pero Sakura no parece ser la misma desde que Sasuke dejó la aldea.

—Hinata tiene razón –continuó la castaña—. Ha estado muy decaída desde ese día.

—Y con más razón le haremos una fiesta –aclaró Ino—. No podemos dejar que se quede así por siempre. Necesita distraerse.

—¡Pues hay que hacerlo! ¡Oi, Naruto! ¿Cómo vas con las poporochas? –preguntó el del expándex al notar que su amigo todavía no regresaba, pero no recibió contestación.

—Oi Naruto –siguió el Nara—. ¿Ya te tragó el caño?

—No –se alcanzó a oír como respuesta—. Es sólo…uuu… —Naruto no pudo terminar su frase por el quejido.

—Maldición, tengo frío –dijo la rubia mientras se frotaba un brazo con la mano.

—Dile a Lee que te dé un abrazo –sugirió Shikamaru.

La Yamanaka miró hacia el chico con una sonrisa reluciente y la cabeza alineada hacia el techo de la habitación.

—Prefiero que me dé hipotermia –contestó ella mirando a su compañero.

—Uff…algo apesta –dijo Hinata mientras percibía un repugnante olor en el aire.

—Creo que la comida de Naruto ya se empezó a pudrir –respondió Tenten.

—Claro que no…el olor viene de…¡iaj! ¡Viene de ti Kiba! –exclamó la rubia tapándose la nariz—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

—Corría el año de 1850… —murmuró el Nara por lo bajo.

—Oh por favor –se quejaba el Inuzuka—. No es para tanto.

Poco después, Naruto salió del baño aún sujetándose el estómago y con un pedazo de papel pegado a su zapato.

—Eee, se trajo el rollo –comentó Shikamaru mirando hacia el pie del rubio.

—¿Qué no se supone que eso sirve para limpiarse la coliflor? –preguntó la bestia verde.

—Guárdate tus comentarios, Lee –habló su compañera de equipo con un ligero tic en el ojo.

—Ah…no puede ser –se quejaba el Uzumaki –me tenía que enfermar justo para el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan.

—Falta otro día Naruto-kun –trató de animarlo Hinata—. De seguro mañana estarás mejor.

—Eso espero…me duele mi cabeza.

—Pues córtatela –añadió la rubia.

—En serio…sigo diciendo que Ino anda muy sádica hoy –volvió a murmurar el del expándex.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos –interrumpió el Nara—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Como ya dije –respondió la ojiperla—. Tenemos que hacer algo grande para alegrar a Sakura.

—¿Alegrarla? –inquirió el Uzumaki.

—Sí –contestó Tenten—. Desde que Sasuke se fue...pues bueno…

—Oh sí… —siguió el rubio con la mirada hacia el suelo—. ¡Por eso vamos a hacer de esta la mejor fiesta para Sakura-chan! ¡De veras! –gritó cambiando su ánimo sin importar que estuviera enfermo y que tuviera recuerdos sobre el Uchiha.

—Entonces manos y patas a la obra –habló Kiba—. ¿Dónde vamos a hacerla?

—Propongo que en el patio de mi casa –sugirió la Yamanaka—. Es amplio, con muchas flores y sería un lugar perfecto para la fiesta.

—Bien, en la casa de Ino será –contestó Lee con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¡Ah! ¡No veo! –gritó el Inuzuka.

—Pues cómprate un perrito y un bastón –le dijo Shikamaru—. Es más, ya tienes a Akamaru, ahora sólo cómprate el bastón y si quieres, unos lentes oscuros.

—Muy gracioso ¬¬ —respondió el aludido mientras Akamaru lanzaba un leve ladrido.

—Hay que ir de compras –habló Hinata.

—Ni que fuéramos mujeres para ir de compras –contestó el Uzumaki.

Ino y Tenten le dirigieron una mirada algo "intimidante".

—Está bien, está bien –corrigió el hiperactivo ninja—. ¿Y a qué horas nos vamos?

—Oi, oi, oi, esperen un momento –dijo el Nara—. ¿Para qué requerimos ir de compras?

—Pues para conseguir todo lo necesario para la fiesta –aclaró Hinata.

—Por favor, tan sólo digan que vamos a ir a las tiendas y punto –dijo Lee.

—Bueno, bueno, lo que sea –continuó Tenten—. ¿Qué necesitamos?

—Yo sé –contestó la Yamanaka—. Shikamaru y Hinata, vayan por el pastel, Tenten, Kiba, necesito que encuentren bebidas, comida, globos…

—Wow, wow, wow –intervino el Inuzuka—. Ve por ello, encuentra aquello. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dora, la exploradora?

—Pues hay que irnos ya. ¡De veras! –habló Naruto cambiando el tema—. Umm…¿de quién es esto? –preguntó levantando una prenda del suelo—. Ahhh, es mío –concluyó una vez que lo había visto bien y lo arrojaba después por los aires.

—¿Qué rayos? –inquirió la castaña cuando algo blanco aterrizó sobre su cabeza—. Oi, ¿qué es…? –no pudo terminar su pregunta al ver lo que era—. ¡Qué asco! ¡Naruto! ¡Imbécil! ¡No arrojes tus calzoncillos por ahí como si nada!

—Uuu…perdón.

—Oi, Lee –habló el Nara—. Yo siempre he tenido una duda. ¿Qué marca de ropa interior usas?

—¿Ropa interior? ¡Qué asco! Yo no uso –aclaró firmemente el del expándex—. Se me pega bien horrible con el sudor.

Todos se detuvieron mientras Lee era el primero en salir del apartamento de Naruto.

—Creo que eso fue demasiada información… —dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Los shinobis salieron deprisa y se dirigieron a conseguir lo necesario para que Sakura no olvidara su cumpleaños.

-o-o-o-

—¡Sakura! –gritaba la madre de la Haruno desde la cocina de su casa—. ¡Ve a la tienda por algo de leche!

—¡Ya voy! –respondió la pelirosa mientras se levantaba pesadamente de su cama y salía al exterior.

Mientras caminaba, miraba a pequeños niños jugando y divirtiéndose.

—_A veces olvido…las cosas que pueden hacer feliz a un niño… _—se decía a sí misma lamentándose—. Me pregunto…¿dónde estarán todos? –dijo en voz alta al no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos. —Ahh… —suspiró ligeramente—. ¿Cuánta leche me pidió mi madre?

-o-o-o-

—Bien, ¿entonces cada quién ya sabe lo que debe conseguir? –preguntó Shikamaru.

—¡Sí! –asintieron todos al unísono.

—Manos a la obra –y se dispersaron.

-o-o-o-

—¡Kiba-kun! ¡Sé dónde podemos encontrar los mejores globos de Konoha! –exclamaba Lee animado—. ¡Son grandes y muy brillosos!

—_Este tipo parece niño pequeño _–se lamentaba el Inuzuka—. _¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con él? _Y bien…¿en dónde Lee?

—Sólo sígueme.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a un puesto cerca de las puertas de la Aldea.

—¡Mira! –gritó el de verde mostrándole un caramelo.

—¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Kiba mientras Akamaru olfateaba lo que parecía ser una paleta.

—¿Quieres?

—Umm…sí, ¿por qué no? Un dulce no me caería mal.

Pero las apariencias engañan, ¿verdad?

—¡Iaj! –exclamaba el Inuzuka con una cara de náuseas—. ¡Demonios Lee! ¿De dónde rayos sacaste esa cosa? ¡¿De la basura?!

—No, lo encontré en un pequeño bote en la casa de Naruto.

—¡Era un bote de basura, idiota! ¡Qué asco! ¡Y me lo metí a la boca y me lo tragué!

—P-Perdón…Kiba-kun…oh oh…no. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¡No! ¡Kibaaaaaaaaa!

-o-o-o-

—¿Ya pensaste qué vamos a comprar? –le preguntaba un despreocupado Nara a su compañera rubia.

—Estaba viendo, qué era lo que tenía menos calorías.

—Por Kami, estás loca si crees que en una fiesta todos nosotros vamos a comer lechugas y cosas por el estilo.

—Dime algo. ¿La nieve engorda? –preguntó ella.

—No, la que engorda eres tú.

—Eres un…

—No…Ino…¡no lo decía en serio!

-o-o-o-

—Nos tenía que tocar con el más grande inepto del mundo –se quejaba Tenten en compañía de la Hyuuga y el rubio.

—N-No es para tanto Tenten…si quieres puedes dejar que Naruto-kun vaya por el pastel y nosotros recogemos las bebidas.

—¿Y dejar que una deliciosa tarta muera en manos de Naruto? No…no pienso dejar que suceda eso. ¿Por qué no mejor vas con él a comprar los refrescos?

La oji—perla se puso completamente roja.

—Y-Yo…N-Naruto-kun…

—¿Qué? –inquirió el rubio al oír su nombre.

La Hyuuga sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—¿Te sientes bien Hinata? Estás algo roja.

—Bueno, entonces yo voy por el pastel –finalizó la castaña mientras se iba.

—V-Vamos a r-recoger las cosas…Naruto-kun.

—Ok. ¡De veras!

-o-o-o-

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –se seguía lamentando el Inuzuka mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el mostrador.

—Sí, ya lo sé, querido Lee –decía una mujer, dueña de la tienda de globos—. Hay gente que habla hasta por los codos, no sé cómo los demás pueden aguantarlos. Yo tengo una vecina que, uy, no, no, no, estás parada junto a ella y ya te empieza a platicar hasta de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pero, yo, gracias a Kami que no soy como ella.

—Ay sí –la apoyaba el del expándex—. No sé cómo se puede soportar a gente de ese tipo.

—_No sé cómo diablos te aguanto a ti… —_se decía el Inuzuka—. _¿Qué no le bastó con que lo haya arrojado a un bote de basura?_

—Entonces Lee –siguió la mujer—. ¿De cuáles globos quieres? Tengo grandes pequeños, medianos, de colores, a cuadros…

—Esto va a tardar demasiado… —Akamaru sólo miraba a su desesperado dueño.

-o-o-o-

—Llevamos más de diez minutos parados aquí, Ino –decía un Nara con un ojo morado—. Yo creo que nadie va a aparecer.

La rubia y Shikamaru habían llegado minutos atrás a la tienda de botanas, pero el problema era que nadie los atendía.

—¿Y qué tal si sólo tomamos prestadas unas cuantas cositas…?

—Recuérdalo, Ino –trató de decirle su compañero—. No debemos robar, el gobierno odia la competencia.

-o-o-o-

—Oi, ¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¡¿Alguien me puede atender?! –gritaba Tenten frustrada en la pastelería, pues estaba atestada de gente y no lograba llamar la atención de ningún trabajador—. ¡Quiero un pastel de vainilla con catorce velas que diga "Sakura"! ¡Oi! ¡Aquí! Oh…debí dejar que Naruto viniera por él…

-o-o-o-

—A-a-a-¡achú! –estornudó el Uzumaki fuertemente.

—Salud, Naruto-kun –le respondió la Hyuuga ofreciéndole un pañuelo—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—No… —respondió el rubio con los ojos llorosos—. Me siento horrible.

—Cálmate, estoy segura que mañana estarás mejor –respondió dulcemente—. Hay que ir por las bebidas.

—Claro. ¡De veras!

-o-o-o-

—¿Tienen todo? –preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sí –asintieron los demás.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? –preguntó la Hyuuga.

El Nara sólo se dignó a mirar a la rubia.

—Fue su culpa –respondió ella mientras se miraba las uñas de su mano.

—Oi, Kiba –le habló Tenten—. ¿Y Lee?

-o-o-o-

_Flashback._

—¡No! ¡Kiba! ¡¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Para qué quieres esa soga?! ¡No! ¡No me dejes atado al árbol! ¡Le tengo miedo a las alturas!

_Fin del flashback._

-o-o-o-

—Amm…no tiene importancia –respondió el Inuzuka.

—Ya es noche… —decía el Uzumaki.

—Apenas son las siete –respondió Shikamaru.

—Ya lo sé…pero necesito dormir…estoy a punto de morir.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó la Yamanaka.

—Creo que Lee tiene razón –murmuraba Kiba—. Ino anda algo sádica el día de hoy.

—Bueno, será mejor que descansemos –habló Tenten en voz de los demás—. Mañana a primera hora del día planearemos todo para la fiesta.

—Naruto –comentó el Nara—. ¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir en tu casa?

—Claro, pero si alguien se contagia, no seré responsable.

—Sí, vamos a dejar las cosas –habló Hinata viendo las múltiples bolsas que estaban en el suelo.

-o-o-o-

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños… —se decía la pelirosa mientras veía cómo el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas dando paso a una noche con posibilidades de estar alumbrada por una hermosa luna llena—. Sasuke-kun…

-o-o-o-

—Ahhmm –bostezaba el Uzumaki mientras se acurrucaba en su cama—. Buenas noches a todos –dijo mientras apagaba las luces.

—Genial, él muy cómodo y nosotros en el suelo. Qué problemático.

—¡Buenas noches! –exclamó Lee.

—¡Ahhhhhh! –gritó el Inuzuka, que estaba a un lado de él—. ¡¿Tú a qué horas llegaste?!

—Umm…hace cinco minutos.

—¡¿Y cómo rayos te bajaste del árbol?!

—¡Oh! ¡Mi querido Gai-sensei me ayudó! Y sospechaba que estarían aquí, así que vine.

—Bien por ti, Lee –habló Tenten—. Ya duérmete.

Pasaron la noche en la casa de Naruto hasta que amaneció.

-o-o-o-

—¿Alguien pudo dormir? –preguntó Ino mirando a sus amigos.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Naruto estuvo toda la noche moqueando y haciendo ruidos con la nariz –aclaró el Nara.

—Hmm…y ni siquiera se ha despertado –Kiba vio cómo el rubio seguía roncando.

—Parece que se está moviendo –dijo la Hyuuga viendo al Uzumaki tratando de abrir los ojos.

—¿Uhm? Hay algo aquí… —comentó Naruto tocando la cabeza del Nara, que estaba sentado al lado de su cama.

—Soy yo –contestó el Nara.

—¿Eres mi consciencia?

—Oi, oi, oi, ¿desde cuándo estamos en "Buscando a Nemo"? –preguntó la Yamanaka.

—¡Oi! –gritó Lee al oído del rubio—. ¡Ya levántate!

El rubio se paró lo más rápido que pudo.

—Creo que me quedé sordo.

—¿Te sientes mejor Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata.

—No…de hecho creo que estoy peor.

—No es momento para que te quejes, ya es de día, tenemos que ir armando todo para la fiesta –aclaró el Nara.

—Vámonos ya, pues –dijo la castaña.

—Primero hay que comer algo –se opuso el Inuzuka—. No me he alimentado desde ayer en la tarde.

—Cuando lleguemos a la casa de Ino, podremos comer –siguió Tenten defendiendo su punto.

—Mejor ahora… —Kiba comenzó a molestarse.

—¡En la casa de Ino!

—¡Yo ya tengo hambre!

—¡Con Ino!

—¡Ahora!

—¡Ya basta! –interrumpió Shikamaru.

—Basta uno, basta dos, basta tres… —habló Lee mientras los demás lo miraban.

—¡Formación circular! –gritó el Nara.

Los ninjas se agruparon.

—¡Dije círculo, no óvalo!

—Preguntaré –interfirió Tenten—. ¿Para qué necesitábamos hacer una formación circular?

—Era la única manera en que me hicieran caso. Vámonos ya.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de la Yamanaka, donde comenzaron con las preparaciones.

-o-o-o-

—¿Cómo haremos que Sakura llegue hasta aquí? –inquirió la Hyuuga.

—Alguien tendrá que traerla –aclaró Lee.

Y todos miraron al Uzumaki.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué me miran a mí?

—Tú eres su compañero de equipo, ve por ella –le ordenó el Inuzuka.

—Snif…uu…está bien. ¿Estará todo listo para cuando vuelva?

—Tenlo por seguro –dijo Ino.

-o-o-o-

—¡Sakura! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –le decía su mamá.

—Gracias mamá… —murmuraba la Haruno mientras se dirigía a limpiarse la cara al baño.

—¡Oi! ¡Sakura-chan! –se oía desde afuera.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?

—¡Hola Sakura-chan! –gritó el Uzumaki una vez que su compañera había abierto la ventana de su habitación.

—Hola Naruto…¿qué pasó?

—Ah, es que necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Podría ser más al rato? Desperté hace diez minutos…

—_Mmm...necesito que venga ya…no me puedo esperar. Ya sé que lo que voy a hacer me va a poder costar la vida, pero lo haré para que se alegre un poco. _¡Oi Sakura-chan! No importa que hayas despertado hace diez minutos, sé que sin maquillar, a plena luz del día y despeinada puedas parecer un conejo zombie, pero no importa. Es urgente.

—¿Conejo zombie? –preguntó ella con un tono sombrío.

—Gulp… —el chico tragó saliva y se lanzó a correr.

—¡Naruto! ¡Grandísimo idiota, ven acá!

-o-o-o-

—¡Listo! –exclamó Lee contento—. Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que Sakura-san y Naruto-kun lleguen.

—Creo que eso no será un problema –contestó el Inuzuka oliendo el ambiente—. Naruto viene corriendo a toda velocidad con Sakura por detrás. Lo más seguro es que haya hecho algo estúpido.

—¡Todos a sus puestos! –gritó el Nara.

Naruto entró corriendo por la puerta trasera, que daba directo al patio, donde estaba un letrero de "Felicidades Sakura", y todos los arreglos estaban listos.

—¡Naru…! –la Haruno no pudo terminar su frase al ver aquella escena, con muchos de sus amigos presentes—. ¿Qué es…esto?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! –y hasta el jadeante Uzumaki se unió al grito de celebración.

Los ojos se la pelirosa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. Sus amigos se acercaron corriendo.

—¡Por Kami Sakura! ¡No llores! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! –trataban de animarla.

—Lo siento… —contestó secándose el rostro—. Nunca nadie antes había hecho algo así por mí.

La Haruno rápidamente se alegró agradeciendo de todo corazón por todo lo que habían pasado sus compañeros. Comieron pastel y se cantó a la luz del día.

—¡Se los agradezco mucho! –gritó ella realmente feliz.

Todos se entusiasmaron al ver que Sakura había recuperado su sonrisa.

—_Sasuke-kun –_decía en su mente—. _No importa cómo, pero te traeremos de vuelta…_

* * *

_¡Uff! Por fin terminé. Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo tenía que estar pegada a la computadora para terminar uno de estos tipos de oneshots. Bueno, quiero irme a descansar, pues tengo gripa u_u…digamos que le pasé a Naruto un poco de mi enfermedad XP. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente cumpleaños…que creo que es el de Chouji. ¡Cuídense, y háganme feliz con un click! ¡Sayonara!_

_Emm, jeje por cierto, Dora, la exploradora no es de mi propiedad._


End file.
